


Insatiable

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Sylvain truly is insatiable - not that Felix really minds.





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Felix you can't call Sylvain "insatiable" in the supports and don't expect me not to do anything about it.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr [@bi-naesala](https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com) and on twitter [@vault_emblem](https://twitter.com/vault_emblem)

\- You’re really… _oof_… insatiable, Sylva-ah! -.

Felix presses a hand against his mouth in an attempt to muffle the moan that Sylvain pulls out of him.

But what is he doing to cause such reactions from Felix?

Since their first time together, Felix has found out that Sylvain has a certain… oral fixation, and by that he means that every free moment they have is an occasion for him to push him over the first surface available – possibly in their room – and have some fun between his legs.

Not that Felix doesn’t appreciates it – it does feel good after all – but he also wants to train damn it, and he can’t do that if Sylvain is holding him by the hips, blocking him on their bed, looking at him the same way he’d look at a tasty treat.

\- Ooooh! Yes, like that -, he moans as every previous thought vanishes from his mind, replaced by the sensation of Sylvain closing his lips around his cock, sucking it in earnest.

Sylvain, as any good boyfriend should, does exactly as Felix wants, sucking and sucking before releasing the nub and going back to lapping at his entrance, smirking at how wet Felix already is – after all they don’t have much time, but he really wanted to do this before lunchtime.

He drinks in Felix’s moans and he presses his tongue harder against his sensitive cock, because of course he wants to hear him more.

He’ll never forget the way Felix arches on the mattress.

\- Aren’t you supposed to… a-ah! Rest? -.

\- But I _am_ resting -, Sylvain replies, calm, spreading Felix’s lips with his fingers right before diving right in, - What? You think this is tiresome? -.

Any reply Felix has concocted in his mind dies as he feels his partner’s lips against his core again.

During the last battle, Sylvain got injured – and what’s new?

Thankfully it’s nothing too bad and he should just let his arm rest, so of course he had to use this occasion to have Felix all by himself – who, to be fair, could’ve easily rejected it, but as much as he doesn’t want to admit it, he loves it when Sylvain acts this way.

And so he lets him have his way, acting like he’s the one doing him a favour, as if feeling Sylvain’s tongue against him isn’t slowly becoming one of his favorite things.

And here they are again, with Felix coming all over Sylvain.

\- Goddess… stop! Stop! -, Felix barely manages to mutter because Sylvain is not stopping and keeps lapping and lapping at his oversensitive cock.

For a moment it seems that he’s going to stop, but then Felix sees Sylvain smirk – and even just having him between his legs like this is enough to make him feel horny again – and then he _feels_ him suck, and his whole body jolts at the sensation.

He tries to push him away with his hands on his head, but Sylvain is relentless. He must love the way he moans and moves, trying to get him as far away to his core as he can, but even in his injured state, Sylvain’s stronger than him.

Soon however the pain subsides and Felix begins to grind his hips following Sylvain’s movement, earning a low hum from him which reverberated on his core with its vibrations.

He’s close again, he knows, and he knows that Sylvain knows. He could be an ass about it, he really could; it would be easy for him to stop his ministrations until Felix begs for it, but he’s lucky Sylvain loves this so much.

He doubles his effort, knowing that it will be over soon – he’s so eager.

It doesn’t take long: he just has to press his tongue inside him that he feels Felix clench around it as he comes, louder than before which only makes it even better for Sylvain.

This time he goes on only for a moment, finally taking a deep breath as he raises his back, looking at Felix with amusement in his eyes – and there are still juices dripping down his chin, but he doesn’t even seem to notice it or if he does, he doesn’t care.

He kisses Felix and Felix kisses him back. It’s weird that he tastes himself on Sylvain’s mouth but by now he’s gotten used to it with all the times he’s done it.

At least maybe now he’ll actually get some rest…

\- … Again? -.

… Or maybe not.

Felix has to admit it: as much as he still feels quite shy about it – it’s so dirty, c’mon – sitting on Sylvain’s face has its perks.

Sure, he needs to be careful or else he might crush him – though he suspects that Sylvain wouldn’t mind that at all – but it sure feels good pressing his hips down, rubbing himself all over Sylvain’s face, who does nothing to stop him.

He can set his own rhythm like this, dictating how much to take and when to take it; it makes him feel… well, he doesn’t even know exactly – he hasn’t gotten time to analyze this feeling – but it’s good.

Like this, he can only see Sylvain’s hair, but he feels him, _oh_, if he can feel him.

It’s so much and Felix slows down because he doesn’t want to blow it off this soon; he can hear Sylvain mutter something that he doesn’t quite catch, but soon the other’s hands are on his hips, dragging him down again, and this time Felix can’t do anything as Sylvain resumes licking and sucking.

Felix hisses, trying hold onto something, but all he can do is to rest his hands against the wall, biting his lips in a vain attempt to hold back his moans.

\- You j-just couldn’t wait you… animal! -.

Even though he can’t see him, he knows Sylvain is smirking, and he’s about to tell him to quit it when, at the feeling of his tongue slipping inside, he can only grab a handful of his hair, beginning to move his hips again, and his hateful words are replaced by pleas to go faster, to go harder.

Felix has no idea about how many times he’s called Sylvain insatiable by now – more than he can remember that’s for sure.

However, at this point he can’t deny it anymore: he’s insatiable too.


End file.
